onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Igbren 1D *-*
ONE DIRECTION One Direction (frecuentemente abreviado como 1D) es una boy band británica-irlandesa formada en 2010 en Londres, Reino Unido, con motivo del programa The X Factor. Durante la transmisión del concurso, el quinteto, compuesto por Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan y Louis Tomlinson, fue apadrinado por Simon Cowell, creador del programa y encargado en esa temporada de la categoría de grupos. Su formación se dio luego de que los cinco integrantes hicieran sus audiciones y fueran expulsados de la competencia. Tras esto, Nicole Scherzinger, una de las juezas, sugirió que los cinco formasen parte de un grupo, al que finalmente llamaron O frame|mis sensualones amores ne Direction.1 El grupo finalmente quedó en el tercer lugar del concurso, pero aun así Cowell pagó un contrato discográfico con Syco Music para que pudiesen lanzar un disco.1 2 3 En el segundo semestre del 2011, lanzaron su primer sencillo, «What Makes You Beautiful», que logró debutar en el número uno de las principales listas del Reino Unido e Irlanda.4 Por esto, recibieron varios reconocimientos, como un Brit al mejor senc illo británico y tres MTV Video Music Awards al mejor artista nuevo, mejor vídeo pop y vídeo más digno de compartir.5 6 Posteriormente, lanzaron «Gotta Be You», «One Thing» y «More Than This», tres sencillos que ayudaron a que su éxito se expandiera por Europa y Oceanía.7 Up All Night, álbum al que pertenecen todos los sencillos nombrados, logró debutar en la posición número uno del Billboard 200 y convirtió a One Direction en el primer grupo británico que alcanza el número uno con su primer disco en la historia de la lista.8 Para promocionar Up All Night, One Direction se embarcó en el Up All Night Tour, con el que dieron distintos conciertos en Europa, Oceanía y América. En el 2012, su éxito se mantuvo con el lanzamiento de Take Me Home, su segundo álbum. Al igual que su predecesor, debutó en el primer puesto del Billboard 200 e hizo a One Direction el primer grupo masculino y segundo en general que logra alcanzar dicho puesto con sus dos primeros discos, detrás de Danity Kane.9 También logró el número uno en el Reino Unido, por lo que es su primer disco que lo logra.4 El primer sencillo, «Live While We're Young», tuvo una recepción comercial superior a la de «What Makes You Beautiful», ya que se ubicó entre los diez más vendidos en la mayoría de las listas musicales, más concretamente, en Nueva Zelanda se convirtió en el primer número uno del quinteto.10 Igualmente, «Little Things», el segundo sencillo, anotó su segundo número uno en el Reino Unido.4 Por otra parte, «Kiss You» no tuvo mucho éxito, a pesar de la promoción realizada.11 12 13 Actualmente, se encuentran promocionando el disco con su segunda gira Take Me Home Tour, que recorrerá todos los continentes del mundo, excepto África. Entre otras actividades, participaron en el evento anual Children In Need 2012 para ayudar a recaudar fondos y así brindar apoyo a los niños marginados.14 15 Igualmente, viajaron a África y realizaron una versión de «One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)» para ayudar a la organización Comic Relief.16 Índice 1 Historia 1.1 2010-2011: The X Factor y Up All Night 1.2 2012-2013: Take Me Home y Take Me Home Tour 1.3 2013-presente: Tercer álbum de estudio y This is Us 2 Estilo musical 3 Imagen 4 Otras actividades 4.1 Libros y calendarios 4.2 Promociones comerciales 5 Miembros 5.1 Harry Styles 5.2 Liam Payne 5.3 Louis Tomlinson 5.4 Niall Horan 5.5 Zayn Malik 6 Discografía 7 Filmografía 8 Giras 9 Véase también 10 Referencias 11 Enlaces externos Historia La Wembley Arena, lugar donde se llevó a cabo la formación del grupo. 2010-2011: The X Factor y Up All Night «Curiosamente, cuando se fueron, tuve un mal sentimiento, pensando que tal vez no deberíamos haberlos perdido y ahí fue cuando vino la idea de que pudieran trabajar como un grupo. El momento en el que ellos estuvieron allí por la primera vez juntos, fue un sentimiento extraño. Parecían como un grupo en aquel entonces ... Estaba preocupado por si cinco semanas eran suficientes, pero volvieron cinco semanas después, y estaban absolutamente sensacionales ... Cuando vinieron a mi casa en España y cantaron, tras más o menos una millonésima de segundo traté de mantener una cara seria para añadir un poco de drama al programa. Recuerdo sentarme al lado de la chica con la que estaba trabajando conmigo. En el momento en el que se fueron saltamos de la silla y dijimos "¡estos chicos son increíbles!". Simplemente lo tenían. Tenían confianza. Eran divertidos. Todo lo acordaron ellos mismos. Parecían un grupo de amigos, con algo de miedo también». —Simon Cowell sobre la formación de One Direction.17 En 2010, luego de que Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan y Louis Tomlinson audicionaran para el programa The X Factor y fuesen expulsados, la jueza Nicole Scherzinger sugirió que se les integrara en un grupo y que regresaran al programa. La formación se hizo realidad y los cinco fueron apadrinados por Simon Cowell, juez y creador del programa.1 El nombre del quinteto sería One Direction, idea de Harry Styles.18 A lo largo del programa, interpretaron canciones como «Viva la Vida» de Coldplay, «My Life Would Suck Without You» de Kelly Clarkson, «Total Eclipse of the Heart» de Bonnie Tyler, «Only Girl (In the World)» de Rihanna y «Torn» de Natalie Imbruglia.1 19 20 En la final del programa, cantaron a dúo con Robbie Williams su canción «She's The One». Finalmente, quedaron en el tercer lugar del concurso, detrás de Rebecca Ferguson y el ganador Matt Cardle, por lo que no ganaron el contrato discográfico ofrecido como premio.1 A pesar de no haber ganado el concurso, su padrino Simon Cowell, decidió regalarles un contrato con Syco Music, por lo que One Direction comenzó las grabaciones de su primer sencillo al poco tiempo, y con esto, de su primer álbum.1 One Direction en el The X Factor Live Tour en abril de 2011. El 11 de septiembre de 2011, lanzaron a mercado su primer sencillo que los catapultaría a la fama, «What Makes You Beautiful».21 Rápidamente, alcanzó el número uno en las listas del Reino Unido, Irlanda y México con ventas récord.22 23 24 Además, recibió múltiples discos de platino por parte de varios organismos certificadores, como la ARIA, la CRIA, RIAA y la RIANZ.25 26 27 28 Asimismo, obtuvo reconocimientos por su popularidad, vídeo y mensaje, como un premio Brit, un Teen Choice Award y tres MTV Video Music Awards.5 29 6 Para septiembre del 2012, ya había vendido siete millones de copias mundialmente.30 Meses después de la publicación de «What Makes Beautiful», se lanzó «Gotta Be You», segundo sencillo del grupo. Este no tuvo mayor éxito comercial, ya que solo se ubicó en los tres mejores lugares de las listas del Reino Unido e Irlanda, y estos fueron sus únicos ingresos mundialmente.4 31 Finalmente, lanzaron su disco debut Up All Night entre finales de 2011 e inicios de 2012. Alcanzó el número uno en las principales listas de Australia, Canadá, Irlanda, Italia, México y Nueva Zelanda.32 Sin embargo, Talk That Talk de la cantante Rihanna evitó que pudiesen lograrlo en el Reino Unido, país de formación del quinteto.33 Por otro lado, en los Estados Unidos también debutó en el primer lugar de la Billboard 200 con 176 000 copias vendidas durante su primera semana, lo que convirtió a One Direction en el primer grupo británico que logra alcanzar dicho puesto en la historia de la lista.1 Para continuar promocionandolo, lanzaron «One Thing» como el tercer sencillo. Aunque no tuvo mucho éxito, es una de las canciones más populares del grupo.34 A finales de 2011, iniciaron su primera gira mundial, el Up All Night Tour, para continuar promocionando el disco y además lanzaron «More Than This», el último sencillo. 2012-2013: Take Me Home y Take Me Home Tour Artículos principales: Take Me Home (álbum de One Direction) y Take Me Home Tour (gira de One Direction). El grupo en el Up All Night Tour en Glasgow, Reino Unido, en enero de 2012. A principios de 2012, la banda afirmó que su segundo álbum de estudio ya estaba en desarrollo. Niall Horan dijo que: «Queremos traer un nuevo álbum cada año o año y medio».35 Durante los meses siguientes, siguieron con el Up All Night Live Tour hasta junio que la gira acabó en los Estados Unidos. A raíz de esto, lanzaron su primer DVD, Up All Night: The Live Tour. Este alcanzó el número uno en ventas de varios países, y para junio de 2012 había vendido más de un millón de copias.36 Tras finalizar la gira, comenzaron a grabar canciones en Estocolmo, Suecia.37 En los meses siguientes, algunos artistas como McFly y Ed Sheeran aseguraron que habían trabajado en el nuevo material.38 39 Luego, el 3 de abril, Simon Cowell explicó al periódico The Independent que se encontraba buscando a los «mejores compositores y productores» para el nuevo álbum del quinteto, entre estos Max Martin y RedOne, quienes han trabajado con artistas como Britney Spears y Lady Gaga.40 Semanas después, Harry Styles declaró al diario The Sun que: «Siempre estamos escribiendo en la carretera, los hoteles y los aeropuertos. No queremos que nuestra música suene como un hombre de 40 años en su oficina que la escribió y nos la dio para que la grabáramos».41 En agosto, cantaron «What Makes You Beautiful» en el cierre de las Olimpiadas de Londres 2012.42 Después, el 23 del mismo mes, la banda publicó un vídeo en su canal oficial de YouTube diciendo que el lanzamiento de su siguiente álbum estaba previsto para noviembre de ese año.43 En el mismo vídeo, también dijeron que el primer sencillo del disco sería «Live While We're Young» y que estaría disponible por preventa en iTunes esa misma noche.44 45 A pocas horas de haber estado disponible por preventa, alcanzó la primera posición en las tiendas de iTunes de cuarenta países, entre los que se encuentran Australia, Brasil, España, Francia, Italia y México, lo que la convirtió en la canción que más rápido se vendió de esa forma en la historia.46 Su lanzamiento radial estaba previsto para el 24 de septiembre, pero debido a que la canción fue filtrada en la web, la banda lo adelantó cuatro días.47 La canción obtuvo reseñas positivas y negativas por parte de los críticos musicales. Algunos comentaron que es «irresistible» y que su estribillo es «explosivo», mientras que otros dijeron que su inicio es similar al de «Should I Stay or Should I Go» de The Clash.48 49 50 51 En su lanzamiento oficial, alcanzó el número uno en Irlanda y Nueva Zelanda.52 53 Cinco días más tarde, Louis Tomlinson anunció vía Twitter que se titularía Take Me Home.54 Al día siguiente, en una entrevista con la estación de radio KIIS-FM, Horan explicó que el disco se llamaba así porque «no hay lugar como el hogar».55 La banda en el área de Mosebacke, Estocolmo, Suecia, en mayo de 2012. El 15 de octubre de 2012, Louis Tomlinson confirmó vía Twitter que el segundo sencillo de Take Me Home sería «Little Things», y que su vídeo ya estaba siendo filmado.56 Su lanzamiento radial se dio el 29 de octubre de 2012.57 La canción recibió comentarios positivos y negativos por parte de los críticos musicales. Algunos dijeron que suena más como una canción de Ed Sheeran que del quinteto, mientras que otros dijeron que es «hermosa» y «dulce».58 59 60 61 El tema contó con una buena recepción comercial en parte de Europa y Oceanía. En el Reino Unido debutó en el número uno del UK Singles Chart, lo que lo hizo el primer número uno del quinteto en el territorio desde que «What Makes You Beautiful» alcanzara dicho puesto en septiembre del 2011.62 63 Por otra parte, en Nueva Zelanda e Irlanda llegó al segundo puesto, mientras que en Australia al nueve.64 65 66 Tanto la edición estándar como la edición anuario fueron lanzadas entre el 9 y el 13 de noviembre de 2012 a través de la tienda digital iTunes.67 Sony lanzó ambas ediciones en Alemania,68 69 Australia,70 71 Austria,72 73 Bélgica,74 75 España,76 77 Finlandia,78 79 Francia,80 81 Irlanda,82 83 Luxemburgo,84 85 México,86 87 Noruega,88 89 Nueva Zelanda,90 91 los Países Bajos,92 93 Suecia94 95 y Suiza96 97 el 9 de noviembre. El mismo día, Niall Horan confirmó que el tercer sencillo sería «Kiss You» y que se lanzaría el 16 de noviembre.98 A diferencia de los dos previos, este tuvo una mala recepción comercial. En los Estados Unidos llegó hasta el puesto sesenta y cinco, y también se convirtió en la peor posición de algún sencillo del quinteto en el Billboard Hot 100. En Canadá sucedió algo similar, ya que alcanzó el puesto treinta del Canadian Hot 100.99 La gira encargada de promocionar Take Me Home alrededor del mundo es el Take Me Home Tour, que empezó el 23 de febrero de 2013 en The O2 Arena de Londres, Reino Unido.100 También se extenderá por otros países europeos como Alemania, Bélgica, Dinamarca, España, Irlanda, Italia, Noruega, los Países Bajos, Suecia y Suiza.101 Asimismo, pasará por Canadá, los Estados Unidos y México.102 103 Se tenía previsto que cerrase con varias presentaciones en Australia y Nueva Zelanda, pero el 19 de enero de 2013, Niall Horan dijo que habría dos fechas para Japón los días 2 y 3 de noviembre de ese año.104 105 106 107 Contó con un éxito comercial instantáneo. A las pocas horas de haber estado disponible las entradas, las seis fechas para The O2 Arena de Londres se agotaron en tan solo una hora junto con las cuatro para Dublín, lo que, en suma, hizo un total de 300 mil boletos vendidos en el primer día. Debido a esto, se agregaron dos fechas más para Londres.108 Los dos conciertos programados para México también se agotaron rápidamente.109 110 El éxito de la gira fue igual de grande en Oceanía, ya que en un solo día se vendieron aproximadamente 190 mil boletos para las distintas fechas del continente, lo que provocó ingresos superiores a $15 millones. Por esto, se agregaron más espectáculos para Sídney y Melbourne, puesto que los ya vigentes se habían agotado en la oleada de ventas.111 El 13 de noviembre dieron un concierto para el programa matutino Today Show en el Rockefeller Center de Nueva York con una multitud de 15 000 personas, una de las mayores asistencias registradas.112 En dicho concierto, cantaron su sencillo debut «What Makes You Beautiful» y los tres primeros sencillos de Take Me Home; «Live While We're Young», «Little Things» y «Kiss You».113 114 En una entrevista con el mismo programa, anunciaron que tendrían su propia película, la cual está programada para lanzarse el 30 de agosto de 2013 con Morgan Spurlock como director. El filme se centrará en el Take Me Home Tour.115 El 16 de noviembre, asistieron al evento Children In Need 2012 para ayudar a recaudar fondos y así brindar apoyo a los niños marginados. El quinteto abrió el show cantando «Live While We're Young». Después, retomaron el escenario e interpretaron «Little Things».116 117 Harry Styles (adelante) y Niall Horan (atrás) en la alfombra roja de los NRJ Music Awards de 2013. El 19 de noviembre, presentaron «Little Things» en el Royal Variety Performance para la Familia Real Británica.118 Dos días más tarde, viajaron a Alemania para cantar «Live While We're Young» en los Premios Bambi y recibir su galardón al mejor artista pop internacional.119 El 30 de noviembre y el día posterior, realizaron dos conciertos en la Mohegan Sun Arena de Uncasville, Connecticut, donde presentaron un total de dieciocho temas, entre estos, los tres primeros sencillos de Take Me Home y adicionalmente «C'mon C'mon». Las entradas para ambos espectáculos se vendieron en su totalidad.120 El 3 de diciembre dieron un concierto igual en el Madison Square Garden de la ciudad de Nueva York que también vendió todas sus entradas.121 122 2013-presente: Tercer álbum de estudio y This is Us El 17 de enero de 2013, One Direction viajó a la ciudad de Tokio, Japón, para comenzar las grabaciones de su filme los dos días posteriores.123 124 El 18, fueron al programa Music Station para ser entrevistados. Allí, contaron su experiencia en el país, ya que era su primera vez en él, y además cantaron «Live While We're Young».125 126 Al día siguiente, realizaron una rueda de prensa. En la ronda de preguntas de esta, Niall Horan anunció que One Direction volvería a Japón el 2 y 3 de noviembre de 2013 para dar dos conciertos en el Makuhari Messe de Tokio.106 107 127 128 Terminada la rueda de prensa, cantaron un total de cinco pistas en un evento realizado por ellos llamado Team 1D Japan Party, que contó con la asistencia de aproximadamente 20 000 personas.129 La primera canción interpretada fue un adelanto de «One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)», una versión hecha por ellos con el fin de apoyar a la fundación Comic Relief. Además, parte de esta presentación pertenecerá a su película.130 Luego, cantaron «What Makes You Beautiful», seguida de «Live While We're Young», «Little Things» y «Kiss You».131 132 Poco después, el 26 de enero, viajaron a Cannes, Francia, para presentar el tercer sencillo del álbum y recibir el premio al dúo o grupo internacional del año.133 Tras su interpretación, los seguidores franceses del grupo realizaron una conmoción en las diferentes redes sociales, por lo que el quinteto recibió además el premio al mejor momento digital.134 135 136 137 Algunas semanas más tarde, el 8 de febrero, el programa matutino de noticias Daybreak estrenó un adelanto del filme del quinteto donde se pudieron ver pequeñas escenas de ellos divirtiéndose, narrando sus anécdotas detrás de las cámaras y trabajando en sus presentaciones.138 139 140 141 El 20 febrero, asistieron a los Brit Awards y recibieron el reconocimiento al artista británico más exitoso mundialmente, por todas sus ventas logradas en el 2012.142 En marzo, revelaron que su primera película se llamaría This is Us. Asimismo, dieron a conocer la mayoría de sus estrenos, que van desde el 29 de agosto de 2013 hasta el 3 de enero de 2014.143 El 16 de mayo, anunciaron una tercera gira para el 2014, la cual recorrería por primera vez la mayor parte de Latinoamérica. Esta lleva por nombre Where We Are Stadium Tour, y según One Direction, sería más grande que el Up All Night Tour y el Take Me Home Tour.144 Para promocionar su película, lanzaron el 22 de julio su noveno sencillo, «Best Song Ever».145 Estilo musical El álbum debut de One Direction, Up All Night (2011) es un disco predominantemente pop, conteniendo elementos de teen pop, dance pop, pop rock y power pop, con influencias electropop y rock.146 Robert Copsey de Digital Spy describió al álbum como una "colección de pop rock con estribillos matadores",147 mientras que New York Times lo consideró "lleno de pop con rock modulado, alegre y a veces listo." Jason Lipshutz de Billboard opinó que el álbum demuestra una originalidad en el sonido que era "necesario para la revitalización del movimiento boyband", comparando sus "armonías pop" con bandas como 'N Sync, Backstreet Boys y 98 Degrees. Canciones como "One Thing" y "What Makes You Beautiful" fue particularmente señaladas por sus géneros de power pop y pop rock, por sus guitar riffs "powerhouse" y estribillos "con fuerza".148 149 Vocalmente, en temas de concierto, Erica Futterman de Rolling Stone, afirmó que sus presentaciones acústicas muestran "la habilidad de Horan en tocar la guitarra, como también las voces admirables en vivo de One Direction. No hubo necesidad de preocuparse en playback, una realización agradable en el show pop." Cameron Adams de Herald Sun opinó que One Direction contiene "voces pop fuertes",150 Melody Lau de National Post escribió un comentario similar, "Es fácil perderse en la atracción inherente de sus peinados y el estilo de muy buen gusto, pero entre el medio de todos los gritos de chicas adolescentes son chicos que de verdad pueden cantar y, en un grado certero, pueden entretener." Chris Richards de The Washington Post, elaboró, "Fue difícil imaginar un futuro Justin Timberlake, Ricky Martin o Bobby Brown emergiendo del paquete. Ninguna voz resaltó."151 Jane Stevenson del sitio Canoe escribió, "Para lo que realmente no me preparé fue que todos pueden cantar de verdad en un concierto." Mike Wass de Idolator, comentando un concierto de 2012 en Sídney, sintió el esfuerzo sorprendente cumplido por One Direction, de la canción "Use Somebody" por Kings of Leon, demostró que One Direction es "más" capaz de evolucionar su sonido en el futuro.152 Imagen Neil McCormick del periódico de Reino Unido, The Daily Telegraph publicó un artículo sobre la naturaleza del éxito de One Direction en Norteamérica. Tomando nota de que «realmente pueden cantar. Bandas británicas pasadas siempre han tenido una debilidad». También notó que los estadounidenses habían dejado un hueco en el mercado que indica que el grupo pasó a primer plano de Justin Bieber para demostrar que todavía había un lugar para los «chicos bien vestidos, sanos, de clase media y amigos del pop: Y además, ¿qué mejor cinco chicos lindos que uno?».153 Yahoo News publicó un artículo, que según la herramienta para palabras clave de Google, 3,35 millones de personas están buscando a One Direction cada mes.154 Sin contar que su cuenta verificada en Twitter acumuló dos millones de seguidores a partir de febrero de 2012, y desde entonces, la cuenta gana un promedio de 24.000 seguidores por día.155 El grupo ha sido etiquedado a menudo como «la nueva invasión británica».156 157 158 159 160 Niall Horan, comentó sobre One Direction como boy band: «La gente piensa que es una banda de chicos como todas y que por eso estamos vestidos todos iguales. Somos solo chicos en una banda. Estamos tratando de hacer algo diferente de lo que la gente piensa que es la típica clase de boy band, haciendo diferentes tipos de música y más que nada, siendo nosotros mismos.»161 Otras actividades Libros y calendarios La primera autobiografía de One Direction, One Direction: Forever Young (Our Official X Factor Story) fue lanzada el 17 de febrero del 2011.162 Ésta fue publicada por HarperCollins; y contiene información personal, fotografías inéditas y escenas tras bambalinas, tanto de The X Factor y X Factor Live Tour, así como las cuentas escritas de todos los miembros de la banda.163 El libro alcanzó el primer puesto en la lista de los más vendidos de Sunday Times.164 One Direction: The Official Annual 2012 fue publicado el primero de septiembre de 2011, conteniendo entrevistas exclusivas, noticias del momento de ellos, más información y fotografías nunca antes vistas de la banda.165 El 15 de septiembre de 2011, One Direction lanzó Dare to Dream: Life as One Direction.166 Al igual que los anteriores, contiene fotografías exclusivas dentro y afuera de los shows, junto con momentos capturados privados. Dare to Dream también fue número uno en la lista de los más vendidos de Sunday Times.167 El grupo lanzó One Direction 2012 Calendar, el 31 de octubre de 2011.168 El 15 de diciembre de 2011, Amazon.com reveló que One Direction posicionó primero en los más vendidos calendarios de todos los tiempos superando a los calendarios de Cheryl Cole y JLS de 2011.169 Promociones comerciales One Direction se volvió el nuevo embajador para Pokémon Black and White en abril de 2011. Ellos protagonizaron un anuncio de televisión, participaron de eventos especiales y conocieron a fans.170 Además, la banda lanzó ediciones limitadas de celulares Nokia C2-02 y Nokia C3-00. Éstos incluyen contenidos exclusivos como wallpapres, ringtones, y videos detrás de las cámaras de la banda.171 Miembros Harry Styles. Harry Styles Harry Edward Styles (n. 1 de febrero de 1994, Cheshire, Reino Unido), es hijo de Des Styles y Anne Cox, y hermano menor de Gemma Styles. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando él tenía solo siete años y su madre ha comentado que siempre lo ha apoyado en todo.172 Estudió en la Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, donde formó su propia banda llamada White Eskimo junto a sus amigos Haydn Morris, Nick Clough y Will Sweeney.173 En 2009, participaron en la «Batalla de Bandas» y resultaron ganadores.174 175 También trabajó en una panadería durante un tiempo.175 Aunque siempre mostró interés por la música, ha dicho que también le hubiese gustado ser abogado o fisioterapeuta. Durante un tiempo, tuvo un trabajo de medio tiempo en una panadería de Cheshire. En 2010, Harry audicionó para The X Factor con la canción «Isn't She Lovely» de Stevie Wonder y resultó electo.173 Por esto, su banda tuvo que separarse. Sin embargo, los amigos de Harry afirman que aún se mantienen en contacto con él por medio de mensajes de texto.175 El cantante ha confesado que sus mayores influencias son las bandas The Beatles, Coldplay, el solista Elvis Presley y el actor David Hasselhoff.173 Harry es normalmente conocido por ser muy mujeriego, ya que ha tenido varias novias, entre estas, la presentadora Caroline Flack, la actriz Emily Atack, la modelo Emma Ostilly y la cantante de country Taylor Swift.173 176 Sin embargo, se ha puesto en duda que es homosexual o bisexual, debido a que tiene un supuesto romance con Louis Tomlinson, otro miembro de One Direction.177 Al respecto, Louis ha declarado que al principio era un tema divertido, pero que ahora es difícil de tratar ya que se encuentra saliendo con Eleanor Calder, una estudiante de la Manchester University. También añade que él y Harry son simplemente mejores amigos, mientras que Harry, por su parte, no ha declarado nada sobre el tema.178 Por otra parte, el cantante ha dicho que sufre de ofidiofobia o miedo a las serpientes; su lema es «trabajar duro, jugar duro, ser amable».173 Liam Payne. Liam Payne Liam James Payne (n. 29 de agosto de 1993, Wolverhampton, Reino Unido) es hijo de Geoff Payne y Karen Payne, y hermano menor de Ruth Payne y Nicola Payne.179 Cuando nació, presentó muchos problemas de salud que los doctores no pudieron averiguar hasta tres semanas después de su nacimiento. Los doctores descubrieron que la causa del mal funcionamiento de su organismo es que solo uno de sus riñones funcionaba correctamente y para mantenerlo con vida debían colocarle treinta y dos inyecciones en el brazo durante el día y la noche. También declaró que sus primeros años de vida los pasó en el hospital y que en su adolescencia nunca tuvo suerte en el amor.180 Al crecer, su mayor sueño era convertirse en corredor olímpico. Para esto, se levantaba todos los días a las 5 de la mañana para correr cinco millas antes de ir a la escuela. Sin embargo, decidió ser cantante luego de que se descubriese su talento en su escuela y que fuese rechazado para formar parte de un equipo olímpico. A los 12 años, comenzó a perfeccionar sus habilidades de canto cuando se unió a Pink Productions, un grupo de artes escénicas con sede en Wolverhampton, que le permitió mostrar su talento frente a un público real por primera vez.181 Mientras estudiaba en la secundaria, Liam era víctima de acoso escolar, por lo que decidió practicar un poco de boxeo. Posteriormente, estudió tecnología musical en la City of Wolverhampton College de Wolverhampton.173 Liam audicionó para The X Factor en 2008, y Simon Cowell lo eliminó en la ronda final ya que creía que era muy joven. Cowell le pidió que volviese a audicionar cuando fuese mayor. Dos años más tarde, audicionó nuevamente para The X Factor con «Cry Me a River» y recibió una ovación de pie por parte del público. En la siguiente etapa, interpretó «Stop Crying Your Heart Out» de Oasis, pero no aplicó para la categoría de «Chicos», por lo que fue integrado a One Direction.173 Louis Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson Louis William Tomlinson (n. como Louis Troy Austin el 24 de diciembre de 1991, Doncaster, Reino Unido) es hijo de Troy Austin y Johannah Poulston, y hermano mayor de Lottie, Felicite, Phoebe y Daisy.182 En una entrevista con Daily Record, su madre explicó que se separó de Troy Austin cuando Louis era joven, así que sus cinco hijos adoptaron el apellido de su padrastro Mark Tomlinson.173 Cuando Louis tenía 11 años, obtuvo un papel de extra en la película dramática de ITV, Fat Friends. A raíz de esto, comenzó a asistir a una escuela de actuación en su tiempo libre. También asistió a The Hayfield School, pero se retiró luego de no pasar su primer año en nivel avanzado. Posterior a esto, trabajó en un local de cine y fue mesero en el Doncaster Rovers Football Club. Louis audicionó en The X Factor con una versión de la canción «Hey There Delilah» de Plain White T's y avanzó a la siguiente etapa.173 En una entrevista con la estación The Hits Radio, aseguró que su modelo a seguir es Robbie Williams, y agregó que: «Tengo un icono musical masivo y ese es Robbie Williams. En realidad cantamos con él en The X Factor y fue absolutamente increíble». En ocasiones, Louis percibe cierto tipo de zumbidos en su oído derecho. Aunque no se ha diagnosticado oficialmente qué es lo que tiene, se cree que es tinnitus, una enfermedad que podría dejarlo sordo. Su grupo favorito es The Fray y su canción «Look After You» del mismo grupo. Actualmente mantiene una relación con Eleanor Calder, una estudiante de la Manchester University. Él mismo ha dicho que es «un hombre de una sola mujer» y que nunca engañaría a su actual novia. Se considera una persona desordenada.173 Niall Horan. Niall Horan Niall James Horan (n. 13 de septiembre de 1993, Mullingar, Irlanda) es hijo de Bobby Horan y Maura Gallagher, y hermano Greg Horan. Al sus padres divorciarse, Niall y su hermano debieron vivir con ambos durante un tiempo. Luego, decidieron mudarse definitivamente con su padre.183 En su infancia, estudió en la escuela primaria St Kenny National School, y en su adolescencia en la escuela católica Coláiste Mhuire, ambas ubicadas en Mullingar.173 Niall comenzó a tocar la guitarra luego de que su familia le regalase una en Navidad, y según él, es el mejor regalo que ha recibido. Su tía descubrió su talento un día que se encontraba con Niall en un coche y este comenzó a cantar, ella pensó que la radio estaba encendida, pero al darse cuenta que era la voz de su sobrino, notó las gran capacidad vocal de Niall.184 A principios de 2010, participó en el concurso Academy 2 con la canción «Baby» de Justin Bieber.173 Luego, audicionó en el casting de The X Factor realizado en la ciudad de Dublín con la canción «So Sick» de Ne-Yo. Respecto a la audición, Simon Cowell le dijo que: «No eres tan bueno como creía que eras, pero aun así me gustas». Además, Katy Perry votó a favor de que el cantante avanzara a la siguiente etapa, siendo este el voto decisivo para que entrara.185 En una entrevista con Digital Spy, Niall citó a Michael Bublé como una de sus principales influencias porque la historia de ambos es similar, ya que Niall fue descubierto por su tía que lo escuchó cantar en un coche y pensó que era la radio, lo mismo ocurrió con Michael Bublé, excepto que a él lo descubrió su padre.186 En su audición para The X Factor, comentó que le gustaría ser «un gran nombre», como Beyoncé o Justin Bieber.187 A mediados de agosto de 2012, comenzaron a circular rumores de que Niall estaba teniendo una relación amorosa con la cantante Demi Lovato. De acuerdo con ella, nunca tuvieron una cita sino hasta septiembre con motivo de los MTV Video Music Awards y que todo fue más como una amistad que como un romance.188 Zayn Malik. Zayn Malik Zain Javadd «Zayn» Malik (n. 12 de enero de 1993, Bradford, Reino Unido) es hijo de Yaser Malik y Tricia Brannan, y tiene dos hermanas menores, Waliyha Malik y Safaa Malik, además de una hermana mayor llamada Doniya Malik.179 Creció en el área de East Bowling, al sur de Bradford, y estudió en la Fields Primary School y la Tong High School.189 Cuando Zayn era niño, mostraba ser un tanto hiperactividad. Incluso en la casa de su madre solía jugar mucho con su coche.190 En su adolescencia, su madre explicó al diario Daily Record que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su computadora escuchando música y cantando solo durante horas.179 En 2009, Zayn iba a audicionar para The X Factor, pero debido a los nervios, se retiró antes de poder presentarse ante los jueces.173 Luego, en 2010, audicionó con la canción «Let Me Love You» de Mario Dewar Barrett y logró avanzar a la segunda etapa. Sin embargo, se rehusó a bailar debido a que no había perfeccionado sus movimientos, por lo que estuvo en riesgo de ser expulsado y no calificó en la categoría de «Chicos» del programa. A pesar de esto, se le dio la oportunidad de seguir y fue integrado a One Direction.173 190 El cantante adoptó «Zayn Malik» como su nombre artístico ya que piensa que se ve «más original» con una «y» que con una «i». Durante su estadía en The X Factor, mantuvo una relación amorosa con la concursante Rebecca Ferguson, que duró al rededor de cuatro meses. Actualmente, tiene una relación con la integrante del grupo femenino Little Mix, Perrie Edwards. Zayn tiene acuafobia, pero a pesar de esto le gustan mucho los tiburones, sobre todo el tiburón martillo. Su canción favorita es «Thriller» de Michael Jackson, su álbum es Graffiti de Chris Brown y su grupo es N'Sync Se seoarana.jpg 564535 914280061922769 747286630 n.png 1236337 571940826199934 1395954413 n.jpg 1395400 667357186628403 1804732076 n.jpg Louiss.jpg Noelia.jpg Nayeli.jpg 1388240217-723.jpg 1388240154-967.jpg One.jpg 1827744 TATAAMGQNNEYRGT.jpg Harry s.jpg 1512815 644048865653596 578949443 n.png Transformaciones.jpg Midnight-memories 1 000000079273 1.jpg 789.jpg 1D-navidad-dest.jpg F64e5a8f-8eab-4883-915f-2b1109a8ef69wallpaper.jpg Large-1-.jpg Images (17).jpg 1d navidad.jpg Liamm ahh.jpg Zaynnnn.jpg Luchooooooooooooooooooo.png 1dddddddd.jpg